Game Of Seduction
by DevilsHalo
Summary: Merik and Seto are battling each other in an all out war! Who will win the 'Game of Seducion'....? Ok, This summary sucks..... just read my fic...please?
1. The Club

Game of Seduction  
  
A/N: Hello... first fiction... read and review... please...?  
  
Disclaimer: YGO = Not mine. Me-no-ownie... comprende? Me broke. Me have no money to buy million dollar company... If I did... well...I'd buy an island and breed YGO look-alikes   
  
Seto sipped his drink thoughtfully. The noise in the club was defining to his ears, the beat emitting from the huge Kiba Corp™ stereo speakers pulsed all through his body.  
  
He looked like something dreamed up from every teenage girls fantasy, his ankles were crossed on the small table that lay before him, tight leather pants only enhancing the shape his long strapping legs. His muscular torso was covered by a loose black silk t-shirt that laced up at the top exposing just the right amount of skin. He hadn't put any effort into this outfit, but it was enough to grand him many lustful stares, form both sexes.  
  
All around him sweaty bodies moved to the beat of the song, twirling, bending, arching...  
  
Seto had no intention of joining the happy dancers; he was there to brood. He was a handsome, multi-billionaire who could buy and sell everyone in the room. But the one thing he most desired could never be his....  
  
Blue eyes narrowed over the scotch glass, as through the door came the last people he wanted to see.  
  
Marik was decked out in black pants that hung loosely off his hips, held up only by a belt that included a pyramid-shaped belt buckle. A black sleeveless muscle shirt outlined the slim figure of the egyptian. On his arm he sported a golden band in the shape of a Blue Eyes. Oh how he loved blue eyes...  
  
Marik Ishtar's entourage consisted Jou, Honda, Otogi, Mai, Shizuka, Yugi, Bakura, Royu and Yami. Unfortunately Anzu had heard about there plans and had "coincidently" bumped into them outside Yami's house, and had "coincidently" fallen into a black leather mini skirt, boob tube and high leather boots. And Jou had "coincidently" pushed her down a manhole. Yet, she managed to trail them to the club and arrived literally shit-faced.  
  
'Ha', thought Kaiba, 'I would buy her sorry ass, if her hem lines weren't so high the word was her gynaecologist'.  
  
The rhythm of the music flowed through his veins, and he couldn't resist taping a long, slender index finger against his glass. He eyes skimmed the dance floor. They rested on a slender body that was twisting in time with the music.  
  
Kiaba drank in the sight of Marik's body. His arms were above his head and his hips swayed from side to side. His body movements were alluring and graceful, like ink moving through water.  
  
The ice blue eyes trailed over the white shirt that held the torso that Kiaba would of happily licked chocolate sauce off.  
  
Then it happened, the moment that set of an incomprehensible series of events.  
  
Baruka and Royu were attempting to carry drinks and dance and snog at the same time.  
  
They failed.  
  
One wrongly placed foot on Royu's part sent the tray of drinks flying. Right in Marik 's direction.  
  
Only one pair of eyes was following the beverages trajectory.  
  
The drinks splashed against Marik's torso.  
  
He stopped dancing and gasped as the cold liquid made the flimsy white material of his shirt cling to his body.  
  
Marik swore as he looked down at his ruined outfit. Kiaba licked his lips as he gazed at the improved outfit. Marik's nipples hardened as the cold liquids grasped at his skin. His blond bangs brushes lightly over his cheeks as he moved his head to try and locate the nearest bathroom.  
  
Then their eyes met.  
  
Kiaba's head swam 'look away Seto, look away, and he'll never guess'. But the gaze was locked. A smile crept across Marik's lips as he saw Seto's cheeks flush slightly.  
  
'So Seto... you like what you see eh?', He thought to himself, 'well... what if I did, this'.  
  
Merrick held Seto's gaze as he started to move with the music again. His long, slender fingers trailed across his damp chest.  
  
'I have you now Seto'.  
  
This was true; Kaiba could not look away from the private show. Many other dancers moved to try and dance with Marik, but none could keep up with the rhythm of his body.  
  
Marik's eyes narrowed as he raised a hand a beckoned Kiaba to the dance floor. Kaiba smiled to himself and rose from the couch.  
  
'That's it Kaiba, come grab my millennium rod'.  
  
Marik's eye's flicked to the dance floor, then quickly flicked back. Marik was playing with Kaiba, like a cat with a mouse. He continued to send Kaiba "shy" looks until hot lips met his in a flurry of passion.  
  
Kaiba had pulled Marik completely of guard. He licked Marik's lips and slid his tongue into the Egyptian beauty's willing mouth. His slim muscular arms slid around bronze hips as he drew Marik closer.  
  
Warm, moist lips met as teeth clashed together as each of the men fought for dominance over the other. They pressed against each other, growing arousals teasing the others as hips moved to the rhythm of the music  
  
Seto moved his head so he could whisper in Marik's ear.  
  
"Mmmm, Marik... I want you in me"  
  
"God, Seto"  
  
Marik ground his hips into Seto, loving every minute of it.  
  
Marik moved to whisper in Seto's ear...  
  
..."'Lets play Seto"  
  
Seto's eyes ripped open.  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
Marik detached himself from the CEO and stalked across the dance floor. When he got to the door he turned back to look at Seto.  
  
'Good bye Seto' he thought to himself 'good bye for now, that is.'  
  
This thought, he raised a hand to his well-shaped lips and blew Seto a kiss and threw him a wink before he turned on his heel and left the club.  
  
Seto's blue eyes narrowed..  
  
'Fine, if that's the way you want to play it, let the games begin.'  
  
A/N; Ahem... yeah... R&R people...!! 


	2. Meeting Adjourned

Hello Peoples!!!!! No, I am not dead... I know, it's hard to believe, the lack of updating and all. However, I have been busy being sick and I had exams, and I procrastinate like you couldn't believe!!!!!  
  
Anyway, on with the show!!! The Chapter is dedicated to Nights Child!! Go, now, read her fic!!!!! And point out to her that Yami cannot grind his hips into Seto's hips as Yami is a runt and could not possibly get his hips to make contact with Seto's. He would have better luck humping Seto's kneecaps...  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I own Yu-Gi-Oh, I have lots and lots of money and can buy and sell your ass. Yes, and that's why I spend my time posting my little ficcie on ff.net. Yes.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Board Meeting   
  
Seto relaxed back into in cushy CEO's chair. He surveyed the people across the table through cold, blue eyes.  
  
He was, yet again, interviewing young business hopefuls who thought they could bring new opportunities to Kaiba Corp ™. So far he had interviewed seven young entrepreneur hopefuls.  
  
There was James, who had suggested that Kaiba Corp ™ become an International program devoted to the protection of Earwigs.  
  
James even supplied the Earwigs. Seto proceeded to further limit the Earwigs population by throwing the display and James out the office window.  
  
And there was Susan, she thought that Kaiba Corp ™ should take a more "religious" path.  
  
She followed James.  
  
But his favourite so far was George. His idea involved bunnies.  
  
Enough said.  
  
Next on the list was a Mr Mark Star.  
  
"Jeff, have my secretary bring in Mr Star" Directed Seto to one of his 'Yes' men.  
  
"Yes sir Mr Kaiba sir."  
  
Kaiba's secretary drew a lot of attention, considering the secretary's attire consisted of a mini-skirt.... only a mini-skirt.  
  
Also, Kaiba's secretary was Bakura.  
  
Kaiba choked on his coffee. And it wasn't only because Bakura had forgotten his skirt. Behind Bakura came "Mark Star".  
  
Only, Mr Star wasn't Mr Star. Mr Star was Mr Ishtar.  
  
Marik was dressed in a navy blue suit and had his long, blond hair tied back in a neat pony tail. Under his left arm he carried a shiny leather briefcase.  
  
"Good morning Sir" he said as he sent Kaiba an innocent smile.  
  
"Uh...Good morning" Kiaba quickly planed a routine similar to that of how he had dealt with James.  
  
"Sir, if you don't mind, I would like to move on with my presentation."  
  
"Yes, yes, of course."  
  
Marik opened his brief case and handed each person present a small booklet. Then he inserted a disk into the projector.  
  
"Ahem... Mr Kaiba, other members of the board, I am here to present to you my new vision of Kaiba corp. If you could all turn to page three please..."  
  
The room was filled with the sound of papers being turned, preceding this, the room was filled with gasps.  
  
Right there, on the page in front of the most powerful teen in the world, was hardcore gay porn.  
  
Not any kind of gay porn, but gay porn with Marik's and Kaiba's heads (The kind with eyes, ears mouth etc) had been super-imposed onto the bodies.  
  
"As you can see, my new approach to business with attract many new customers" He turned to the screen where there wore more pictures. They were moving this time.  
  
Seto summoned as much self control as he could muster, alas, it was useless.  
  
Something was rising below.  
  
"Uh... Meeting adjourned." He picked up a folder as positioned it so it covered the incriminating evidence as he shooed his executives out the door.  
  
"What's the matter sir?" Marik put on his most innocent look.  
  
Kaiba grabbed Marik roughly by the arm, "What on earth do you think you're doing!!??"  
  
Marik look of innocence turned to one of gloating as he wrapped an arm around Kaiba's waist and brought their lips together in a passionate battle.  
  
Kaiba let out a small moan as all thoughts of Marik suffering the same fate as James were abandoned.  
  
Kaiba gently guided Marik onto the large table in the middle of the room as he let his hands roam over the other mans buttocks and gently squeezed them.  
  
He broke the kiss just long enough to call Bakura in. Kaiba secretary bounded in, with nothing on but the lights.  
  
"Bakura, cancel my one o'clock"  
  
Ok peoples!! Chapter 2 is done!!! Please review gives out cake .....please???? Oh, and for those of you who are keeping score, Marik is winning 2/0.


	3. Gym Class

Chapter 3  
  
Gym Class  
  
AN- Hello peoples!!!!!! Long time no see hey?? Hey, what can I say... I am a lazy ass!!!!!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Siiarrei my first ever reviewer!!!! Thankies... Also HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO NIGHTS CHILD!!  
  
Anywho, for those of you who stayed, Read aaaaaand review!!!!! Thankies  
  
Warning contains lemon!!!!  
  
"I'm not going to make it" Marik gasped as he clutched his sides in agony. "I'm gonna die."  
  
His legs gave way and he fell to the ground in a heap. He tried in vein to crawl away, grasping at the grass with his fingers as a dark shadow fell in front of him.  
  
Marik groaned, "No, no, Oh god no."  
  
"Get up." Said the shadow, "Now."  
  
Marik scrabbled to his feet, pain searing through him as he brushed of his hands on his gym shorts. "Sorry Sir."  
  
"I've got my eye on you Ishtar, now finish your laps and hit the showers."  
  
Marik set off a slow jog, trying to ignore the painful stitch forming in his side. He decided to let his eyes wander, in an attempt to take his mind off the pain.  
  
On the other side of the oval, he could see the cheerleaders practicing. He watched for a bit and had to admit to himself that, after only being on the team one week, Honda was becoming very good.  
  
Honda had hold of Anzu by one ankle and was swinging her around in a wide circle. Marik had an inkling that this was not part of the routine.  
  
He shifted his gaze to his other class members who were warming down on the side of the oval.  
  
There was Seto, reaching down to touch his toes and shake his arms and legs out. Marik was instantly hypnotized. Seto moved his head from side to side in an attempt to loosen his neck.  
  
Then all of a sudden, Seto turned around to face Marik, and blew him a kiss. Marik stopped dead in his tracks as Seto continued with his stretches.  
  
"Did Kaiba just..." Marik was concentrating so hard, he failed to notice Domino Highs football team (who were doing laps at the time) approach him from behind.  
  
Marik made his way, battered and bruised, to the showers. He has successfully been trampled by 14 of the burliest men in the school.  
  
Marik groaned. If only he could use his shadow powers on them. He could turn their manhood to crème Brule in a heartbeat.  
  
He stripped of his dirty gym clothes had stuffed them in his bag as he made his way to the showers. The showers were crowded and full of steam; he could just make out the shapes of his fellow classmates.  
  
Marik turned on the hot water and let it run down his toned body. He was just beginning to forget about his lesson from hell when a strong arm slipped around his waist and a familiar tongue began circling his ear.  
  
Marik learned its true about dropping the soap in the boys' showers. The Bloody thing is so damn slippery. The shock of the sodded display of affection from Kaiba has caused Marik to squeeze the soap so it pinged out of his hands and hit Kaiba ion the eye.  
  
"You sure know how to spoil the mood" Kaiba growled in Merricks ear.  
  
"How about we go somewhere not as.... public." replied Marik.  
  
Marik took hold ok Kaiba's hand and lead him through the rows of lockers and discarded towels into a cupboard full of sports equipment.  
  
"In." Marik instructed.  
  
Kaiba obeyed willingly and before long they were pressed together on the floor, each one fighting for dominance, and air.  
  
Marik worked his way down Kaiba's neck, onto his chest, and past the bellybutton, all the way down to Kaiba's erect penis.  
  
Kaiba let out little moans as Marik took him in his mouth and started to suck slowly while running his fingers up and down Kaiba's cock.  
  
The thrusts and sucks became more frantic as Kaiba reaches his climax. Kaiba could see a bright light above him.  
  
"Mmmmm, Oh God" he purred.  
  
Only, the light wasn't Kaiba's hormonal imagination.  
  
Marik stopped sucking and looked up to see a young boy standing there, hand on the light switch. "Ummm...hi." Said Marik, franticly blushing.  
  
The young boy rolled his eyes and looked at Marik and Kaiba, who still had his eyes closed.  
  
"Silly," the boy said, "That's not where you give CPR."  
  
TADA!!! FINISHED!! Read and review...pwease.... 


	4. Tulips

HelllllOOOOOOOO!! I am sooo sorry for the delay, but I got an update ban. Yuuuup, over my LOTR fic. shakes fist at ... Oh well, on with the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...nu duh.

Chapter four: The Florists.

Kaiba angrily pushed his chocolate bangs out of his face as he walked towards the florists. Not what he would usually be doing on a Saturday morning, but he was expected to bring something to the funeral of Yugi Moto.

He didn't see why he should bring anything. He wasn't a friend of Yugi's, but Mokuba had liked him. And ever since he sold Mokuba on the Black Market for an Egyptian God card, he felt a bit guilty and thought going to the funeral would satisfy Universal Karma, and nothing bad would happen to him.

He pondered what Yugi would've had to do to deserve such and ugly fate.

Yugi had been discovered in the game shop three days ago. He had spontaneously combusted when he tried to put on his leather outfit after it had shrunk in the wash. It had cut of his circulation so bad that he swelled to five times his normal size and exploded. Unfortunately, right at the moment, Grandpa had opened the door. One of the buckles on Yugi's pants had been propelled by the explosion and decapitated grandpa.

Kaiba's thoughts strayed back to the present as he saw another Spiky-haired Moto run towards him.

"Fuck", said Kaiba, "Not now..."

"Oh Kaiba!" purred Yami.

"What!" responded Kaiba sourly.

Yami put on his best pouty face. "Seto, I have lost two members of my family, and am in need of comfort."

"Uh...."

"We both know you have always had a grudging respect for me, and really love me. Yet you hide it behind a mask of anger and hatred because you hate letting people in..."

"Yami.." began Kaiba.

"Yes my love!"

"Don't call me that, and lets get this sorted out, right here, right now. I do not love you, I have no grudging respect for you and I find your hair quite repulsive. GO AWAY!!" Seto turned and continued walking.

"Seto!! Don't deny your feelings! You have a grudging respect for me! You know you do!!!"

Then a bus hit Yami.

'Good riddens' thought Kaiba as he came to the front of the florists.

Seto pushed open the door and stepped inside the small shop. He was surprised to see Marik at the serving counter, serving!

He was serving a man in a military suit, who was holding a balloon with 'IT'S A BOY' written in big blue bubble writing.

"Sir," began Marik, "You're a military man, may I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead son" replied the solider.

"Sir, could you give a man a fatal blow?"

"I suppose so, if my life depended on it."

"But say, you had no choice, and he was cuming at you real hard and fast."

"Why yes, defiantly."

"And would you have do it to his face or could you take it from behind."

"If the situation called for it."

"But what would you do, if you were asleep, with your trousers down, and the enemy discovered you were camp, and they took you by surprise and invaded your hole."

"Well, they wouldn't take me by surprise."

"No?"

"No, I would lure them into my hole, wait till they try to take me from behind, then I'd give them all fatal blows."

'Ah, well, thankyou sir."

"Not at all son."

Kaiba stepped aside to let the solider pass and turned to Marik. "I didn't know you worked in a florist."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Replied the Egyptian.

"Yeah, but isn't working in a florist kinds....gay?"

Marik stared at him blankly. "I am gay."

"Yeah, but your gay as in, leather whips and vibrating lube tubes. Not gay as in... Flowers and interior design."

"Are looking for some flowers or a fuck?" Marik said angrily.

Kaiba smiled and slid behind the counter with Marik and trailed a finger down the his chest.

"A little of column A, a little of column B."

Marik smiled and moved his hands to Kaiba's belt, letting his pants fall to the grounds he plucked a tulip from the bench. He ran it over Kaiba's bum cheeks before sliding the stem inside the CEO.

Kaiba gave a surprised gasp and Marik took this opportunity to nibble at the tip of Kaiba's penis, before taking the entire length into his mouth.

Kaiba moaned and thrust forward into Marik's mouth while the Egyptian inserted two fingers into Kaiba to keep the flower company.

Just as Kaiba was about to release into Marik's mouth, Kaiba's phone rang.

"Dammit." Cured Kaiba as he reached for his cell. Marik pulled away, disappointed.

"Sorry," said Kaiba as he traced Marik's jaw with a slender finger, "The man I sold Mokuba to wants to return him."

As Kaiba left, Marik looked around the shop at the shocked faces. Maybe he should've waited till the shop was empty before giving a customer head.

Marik fiddled with the pen in front of him as he sat in the school library. He hadn't seen Kaiba all week, and was getting horny. He was about to pack up and when Mokuba bounded through the door.

"Mokuba, a free man I see" said Marik.

"Yep!" replied the bouncing child.

"So where's your brother been?"

"Oh, he's in hospital."

'Really?" Marik was taken aback.

"Yup, an allergic reaction said the doctor"

"What's he allergic too?" Inquired Marik.

"That's the odd thing," replied Mokuba, "The only things he's allergic to as tulips..."


End file.
